Malaikat Malam
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: Kisah malaikat malam yang akan selalu menjaga keluarganya./ Toushirou dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit, antara memilih lurus atau belok kanan./"Mami lihat, Mayora menguntitku!" seru Kagura sambil menunjuk wajah Toushirou./sequel Malaikat Senja./Warn! Ooc/RnR?


**Malaikat Malam**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 _ **Happy reading, aru.**_

 **-oOo-**

Krik ... krik ... krik ...

Tak ada bunyi lain selain bunyi jangkrik yang menemani malam Toushirou meski waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan waktu setempat. Kali ini Toushirou sedang berada di markas Shinsengumi. Dia sedang menjalankan tugas ronda malamnya. Seharusnya ini menjadi tugas Sougo, tapi pemuda sadis itu menyuruhnya untuk berjaga malam ini dengan alasan kakaknya baru saja melahirkan. Ingatannya kembali ke sore hari tadi, saat Sougo datang ke rumahnya.

 _"Yo, Toushirou-_ san _," sapa Sougo dengan wajah polosnya sambil meniru gaya bicara Mitsuba. Itu membuat Toushirou kesal dan menampilkan urat emosinya._

 _Sore itu, Toushirou sedang bersantai di_ roka _halaman belakang sambil menunggu Mitsuba membuatkan dango dan_ ocha _untuknya. Suara langkah kaki Mitsuba yang baru tiba dari dapur terdengar. Dengan sigap Sougo segera menggeser tempat Toushirou secara paksa dan mendaratkan pantatnya di tempat yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh laki-laki berponi V tersebut. Toushirou menggeram kesal._

 _Mitsuba mengangkat alisnya begitu melihat sang adik ada di rumahnya. "_ Ara _... Sou-_ chan _?_ Doushitano _?"_

 _Wanita itu meletakkan_ ocha _dan dango di tempat kosong samping Sougo._

 _"Tidak apa_ ane _-_ ue _. Aku hanya rindu pada_ ane _-_ ue _," jawab Sougo. Pemuda itu menengok pada Toushirou dan menyeringai. Sekarang Toushirou tahu kenapa pemuda sadis itu menggeser duduknya. Sougo masih tidak ingin Toushirou duduk berdekatan dengan Mitsuba. Menyadari hal itu Toushirou hanya bisa pasrah._

 _"Sebentar Sou-_ chan _, aku akan membuatkan_ ocha _untukmu." Mitsuba baru akan beranjak, namun segera dihentikan oleh Sougo dengan alasan ia tidak akan lama di rumahnya. Jadi, Mitsuba duduk kembali._

 _"Jadi, hanya itu tujuanmu datang ke sini?" tanya Toushirou ketika melihat Sougo dengan santai memakan dango yang seharusnya untuk dirinya itu._

 _"Twidak ... aku ... ada wurusan ... dwenguan ... Hijikata-_ swankonoywarow _..."_

 _"_ Hora _... Sou-_ chan _. Telan dulu makananmu," tegur Mitsuba. Sougo segera menurutinya. Ia hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat adiknya kesusahan berbicara karena memakan tiga tusuk dango sekaligus._

 _"Hijikata-_ san _, malam ini aku menugaskanmu untuk menjaga markas Shinsengumi!" perintah Sougo dengan sok ngebossy._

 _"Oi ... memangnya kau siapa?!" seru Toushirou tak terima_

 _"Terpaksa aku mengakui, kalau aku adik iparmu," jawab Sougo dengan mata berkaca-kaca mendramatis. Urat kekesalan Toushirou muncul lagi._

 _"Lagipula, malam ini adalah giliranmu, Sougo," geram Toushirou._

 _Sougo menggeleng. "Benar. Tapi_ ane-ue _baru saja melahirkan. Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menyerang_ ane-ue _saat malam."_

 _Sontak wajah Mitsuba memerah, begitu juga dengan Toushirou. Dan kembali ia menegur adiknya tersebut. "Sou-_ chan _!"_

 _"Tidak apa,_ Ane-ue _." Tatapan Sougo kembali beralih pada_ Oni no Fukuchou Shinsengumi _tersebut. "Jadi Mayo-_ ouji _, kupercayakan tugas itu padamu, Mayo."_

 _"Ah, aku ada janji._ Ane-ue _, aku pergi dulu._ Jaa ne _," kata Sougo sebelum berlari secepat kilat menghindari Toushirou yang sudah siap dengan pedangnya._

Toushirou berdecih. Berdiam diri sendiri di markas bukan kebiasaannya sekarang. Dia akan lebih memilih pulang dan memandangi wajah istrinya yang terbiasa tidur lebih dahulu karena Toushirou pinta. Maka dari itu, Toushirou menghampiri Yamazaki dan beberapa anggota Shinsengumi yang sedang bermain badminton karena paksaan atlit gagal tersebut.

"Oi ... Yamazaki," seru Toushirou. Si empunya nama menoleh dan berlari menghampiri atasannya tersebut.

" _Ha'i_ , _Fukuchou_."

"Aku akan pergi berpatroli. Kau jaga markas!" perintah toushirou.

" _Ha'i, Fukuchou_ ," jawab Yamazaki dengan hormat dan memandangi punggung _Fukuchou_ -nya.

Dengan santai Toushirou mengendarai mobilnya berkeliling. Jalanan terlihat sepi, mengingat adanya festival musim dingin di taman pusat. Begitu ada pertigaan jalan, Toushirou mulai dilanda rasa ragu. Toushirou dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit, antara memilih lurus atau belok kanan. Lurus untuk melanjutkan patroli, dan belok kanan untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Hmm ..."

Toushiro memiringkan kepalanya berpikir.

Duk.

Sekarang ia menjedotkan kepalanya ke setir mobil.

"Aarrgghh ..."

Dan kini, Toushirou berteriak sambil mengacak rambutnya gusar sebelum akhirnya menginjak pedal gas dan berbelok ke arah kanan. Ia memutuskan untuk berpatroli di daerah sekitar rumahnya. Memastikan warga lokal yang kebetulan istri dan anaknya aman. Itu termasuk tugas polisi bukan?

Toushirou mengerem mobilnya tak jauh dari kediamannya. Dia tidak masuk ke dalam, hanya mengamati dari luar. Lampu rumahnya masih menyala. Dari sini, Toushirou bisa melihat siluet seorang wanita yang berdiri dan menggendong bayi mereka. Toushirou berpikir, mungkin akan lebih mudah jika ia memperkerjakan seseorang untuk membantu Mitsuba merawat anaknya. Ya, Toushirou akan mencarinya besok.

 _"Oe ... oe ... oe ..."_

Suara tangisan anaknya terdengar. Meski samar, Toushirou bisa mendengar suara lembut Mitsuba yang mencoba menenangkan Mitsuhiko.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang sungguhan, atensinya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal di semak-semak yang berada di samping rumah. Sebuah bayangan hitam yang bergerak cepat. Maka dengan cepat pula, Toushirou memanjat pagar. Tapi, begitu kakinya menjejaki bagian atas dinding pembatas, sebuah pagar besi dengan ujung lancip keluar dengan tiba-tiba dan hampir membuat Mitsuba menjadi janda beranak satu. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di wajahnya. Karena seingatnya, Toushirou tidak pernah memasang perangkap seperti ini di rumahnya. Kemudian ekor matanya menangkap sebuah bendera sebesar telapak tangan berkibar di salah satu ujung pagar besi. Di bendera itu tertulis "Matikau, Hijikata!".

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahinya.

"Sougo _konoyaro_!" desisnya tertahan. Melupakan kesadisan adik iparnya tersebut, Toushirou melanjutkan kembali misinya untuk menangkap si bayangan misterius. Dengan mulus ia mendaratkan kakinya di tanah tanpa jebakan. Toushirou mulai berjalan mengendap-endap layaknya seorang pencuri. Semak-semak tersebut masih bergerak janggal. Toushirou terus mendekat. Kini jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat sosok misterius tersebut. Maka dengan kekuatan bulan peninggalan Tosshi Otaku, Toushirou segera menerjang sosok misterius tersebut. Dan ...

Buagh. Toushirou terpental keluar dari semak-semak.

" _Konoyaro_! Siapa kau?!" teriak seorang gadis yang memiliki suara cempreng. Gadis itu berdiri di semak-semak, tempat makhluk misterius tadi.

" _O-omae_ -" perkataan Toushirou terpotong dengan suara lain yang muncul di belakangnya.

"Toushirou- _san_?"

Mitsuba yang mendengar suara keributan di luar mau tak mau keluar untuk melihat. Sementara Mitsuhiko tetap berada di dalam, takut jika keadaan di luar berbahaya. Dan ia bingung ketika mendapati sang suami yang tersungkur di tanah dengan beberapa luka di wajah dan seorang gadis yang ia kenali sebagai Kagura.

"Mami~ lihat, Mayora menguntitku!" seru Kagura sambil menunjuk wajah Toushirou.

"Woi, aku hanya sedang berpatroli. Dan kebetulan aku menemukan keluargaku sedang tidak aman," elak Toushirou. Ia mengibaskan tangannya pada Mitsuba.

Kagura segera berlari menghampiri Mitsuba dan bersembunyi di belakang wanita itu. Seolah meminta perlindungan, padahal tanpa perlindungan sekalipun Kagura dengan mudah melumpuhkan _Fukuchou_ Shinsengumi tersebut. Kembali urat kekesalan Toushirou muncul.

Tubuh Mitsuba bergetar, kemudian suara tawa wanita itu terdengar. Baik Toushirou maupun Kagura terpana melihat tawanya. Bukan karena tertawanya yang terbahak-bahak ataupun menyeramkan seperti hantu, melainkan tawa anggun yang bisa membuat Kagura dan Toushirou ikut tertawa. Ini membawa ingatan Toushirou ke masa lalu. Di mana wanita itu akan tertawa ketika melihat ia dan Sougo baru saja bertengkar. Senyum yang sampai sekarang belum pernah berubah, bahkan bertambah cantik.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita bicara di dalam?" usul Mitsuba ketika tawanya berhenti.

"Maafkan aku, Mami. Aku tidak bisa, _aru_ ," tolak Kagura dengan nada menyesal.

Raut Mitsuba berubah kecewa. "Kenapa? Apa Kagura- _chan_ ada janji?"

Kagura mengangguk. "Hu'um. _Baka sadist_ sudah berjanji akan mengajakku ke festival musim dingin, _aru_."

Mendengar itu Mitsuba tak jadi kecewa. Sekarang ia malah tersenyum penuh arti pada Kagura. Toushirou menyeringai.

"Hey, Kagura. Katakan pada _Master Sadist_ itu kalau dia tidak cepat, maka aku dan Mitsuba dengan senang hati akan membantu," pesan Toushirou. Mitsuba tertawa kecil. Bagaimana pun Toushirou dan Mitsuba tahu betapa tidak pekanya gadis Yato tersebut. Sedangkan Kagura memiringkan kepalanya menatap Toushirou dan Mitsuba bingung.

 **-oOo-**

Setelah Kagura pergi, Toushirou meminta izin pada Mitsuba untuk kembali ke markas sebentar dan kembali lagi setelah memberi tugas pada Yamazaki dan anggota Shinsengumi lainnya. Sekarang Toushirou dan Mitsuba sedang berada di kamar mereka bersama Mitsuhiko. Toushirou sengaja tidak memberikan kamar sendiri untuk Mitsuhiko agar Mitsuba tidak perlu repot ke sana-ke mari jika bayi mereka menangis.

"Mitsuba," panggil Toushirou. Istrinya tersebut sedang memberi asupan gizi pada Mitsuhiko dan Toushirou sudah duduk di atas futon.

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kagura tadi bukan?" Mitsuba menatap Toushirou bingung.

"Gadis itu bilang tadi kalau aku menguntitnya. Sungguh aku tidak pernah melakukan itu," ujar Toushirou. Mitsuba memalingkan wajahnya lagi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sehingga membuat Toushirou salah paham, mengira Mitsuba mempercayai perkataan gadis Amanto tadi.

"Hei ... Mitsuba," panggil Toushirou. Wanitanya itu tak kunjung mengatakan apapun. Bahkan sampai wanitanya tersebut selesai mengurus anak mereka, wanitanya tetap diam.

"Mitsuba~" panggil Toushirou lagi. Kali ini dengan setengah merengek.

Bayangkan, Seorang Hijikata Toushirou, seorang yang memiliki julukan _Oni no Fukuchou Shinsengumi_ merengek pada seorang wanita! Beruntung Mitsuba tidak sesadis adiknya yang dengan tega mengerjai Toushirou sampai pria itu terjebak antara hidup dan mati, maka setelah Toushirou merengek untuk ketiga kalinya, Mitsuba tersenyum pada sang suami.

"Iya, Toushirou- _san_. Aku percaya padamu."

Toushirou belum bisa bernapas lega. "Lalu kenapa tadi kau tidak menjawab?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menggoda Toushirou- _san_." Dengan senyum tanpa dosa Mitsuba menjawab.

Toushirou melotot sementara Mitsuba mulai tertawa kecil. Toushirou memejamkan matanya sejenak, mendengus geli akan kebodohannya lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia membungkam tawa wanita itu dengan bibirnya. Seketika itu Mitsuba bungkam. Perlahan ia mulai menutup kelopak matanya menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Dan ketika Mitsuba mulai larut, Toushirou segera menghentikan tautan mereka.

"Bagaimana? Masih mau menggodaku?" goda Toushirou yang membuat wajah Mitsuba menjadi merah padam. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk. Toushirou terkekeh, tangan besarnya mengusap lembut puncak kepala Mitsuba.

"Kau percaya padaku, bukan?" tanya Toushirou kembali ke topik awal. Mitsuba mengangguk.

"Aku percaya. Aku selalu mempercayai Toushirou- _san_ ," jawab Mitsuba lembut. "Memangnya, bagaimana bisa Toushirou- _san_ ada di sini? Bukankah Toushirou- _san_ seharusnya bertugas di markas?"

Toushirou mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah. "Y-yeah ... aku memang bertugas, tapi aku khawatir pada kalian berdua ... jadi-"

Pluk. Ucapannya terhenti karena Mitsuba memeluknya. Hanya sebentar, karena setelahnya Mitsuba segera melepaskan pelukannya. Manik crimson wanita itu menatap Toushirou berbinar.

"Kami tahu Toushirou- _san_ akan selalu menjadi malaikat yang melindungi kami. Dan aku bahagia karena bisa memiliki Toushirou- _san_ sebagai ayah dari Mitsuhiko- _kun_ dan menjadi bagian dari hidupku. _Arigatou_ , Toushirou- _san_ ," ujar Mitsuba penuh kebahagiaan.

Toushirou terkekeh mendengarnya. Tangannya menyatukan kening mereka dan berkata, "Kau pikir aku tidak berpikir begitu?"

Mitsuba tertawa pelan. Matanya melirik Mitsuhiko yang sedang tidur dengan bibir yang tersungging ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman. Sepertinya sedang bermimpi indah. Mitsuba mendaratkan ciuman selamat malama penuh cinta pada sang buah hati, yang diikuti pula dengan Toushirou sambil mengucapkan kata selamat malam.

Dan mereka terlelap menuju dunia mimpi dalam dekapan hangat penuh kasih sang malaikat malam di musim dingin.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **Owari.**_

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Omake:**_ **OkiKagu.**

Di suatu tempat ketinggihan kota Edo, seorang pemuda bersurai coklat pasir sedang duduk memandangi kerlip lampu festival. Dia mendengar. Mendengar suara kaki seseorang yang sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Oi, _sadist_." Tanpa perlu menoleh Sougo tahu siapa yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"Hm …," gumam Sougo. Kagura mendengus dan duduk di samping Sougo.

"Aku tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, _aru_. Lagipula untuk apa kau mengganggu mereka berdua, _aru ka_? Setidaknya biarkan mereka bahagia, _aru_."

"Aku sudah membiarkan mereka bahagia," sungut Sougo. Dia tidak mau mengakui kalau Sougo mulai merasa kesepian sejak kakaknya menikah dengan Toushirou itu.

"Kau kesepian, _aru ka_?" tanya Kagura tepat sasaran. Tubuh Sougo menegang. Lalu gadis itu menepuk keras pundak Sougo hingga laki-laki itu hampir terjengkang.

"Tenang saja, _aru_. Aku ada bersamamu, _aru_ ," ujar Kagura. Ia menampilkan senyum lebar pada Sougo. Sougo mendengus, namun bibirnya tersengging senyum tipis. Gadis di sisinya ini memang berbeda.

"Oh ya, Sadis. Tadi Mayora menitip salam padamu." Sougo menaikkan sebelah alisnya bertanya.

"Katanya "Katakan pada _Master Sadist_ itu kalau dia tidak cepat, maka aku dan Mitsuba dengan senang hati akan membantu" begitu," kata Kagura sambil meniru cara berbicara Toushirou. Seketika wajah Sougo memerah. Kagura menatap Sougo bingung.

"Hijikata _konoyaro~_ " teriaknya kesal.

"Oi sadis, memang maksudnya apa?"

"Oi … kau demam, _aru ka_?"

Sougo menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan Kagura. Karena kepalanya penuh dengan rencana balas dendam unutuk membunuh wakil komandan Shinsengumi tersebut.

 **-oOo-**

 **Seleesaaaaiiii~~~ Yatta ... yatta ...**

 **Ini sequel "Malaikat Pagi" dan "Malaikat Senja". Muchuuuu~~ aku nulis ini sambil senyam-senyum sampe dikira baru dapet sms dari kekasih /ceila kekasih xD Yah, tapi dari semua fanfict HijiMitsu yang pernah aku tulis, Malaikat Malam inilah yang bikin aku blushing gak karuan. Astagaaahh ... macem Toushirou-san ada di sebelahku ajah gitu wkwkwk /asli weh. Aku sempet gak percaya kalo Toushirou-san ini cuma katakter anime dan aku jadiin fanfic.**

 **Aaaahhhkkk ... I love you, Toushirou-san. Hahaha xD**

 **Beteweh, kata "malam" itu ekstrim yak xD temenku udah bayangin sesuatu yang 'iya-iya' begitu baca. Atau ... emang temenku aja yang mecum? Ah entahlah. Kalau kalian? Apa kalian sempet ngebayangin yang 'iya-iya'? Minimal semi 'iya-iya' deh ... /apaan woy.**

 **Ah, udah deh. Seperti biasa, kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Oh iya, aku nggak tau setelah ini bakal ada sequel lagi atau nggak. Jadi jangan nungguin sequel yeee /gak ada yang nunggu.**

 **Pay ... pay ... sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnyaaa~~~**

 **Hana Kumiko ^^**


End file.
